Shades of Grey
by Shadow Kunoichi
Summary: Edward is bestfriends with Jacob for 17 years and nothing came between them.No girl is worth Edward's time, until Jacob's girlfriend Bella Swan comes along.Things are about to get interesing.There is no such thing as black and white.Only Shades of Grey.


**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**"Speech"**

**"Thoughts"**

**AN: Well this story just popped in my head, and I decided to tye it out... before i lose my train of though... hehe. Well I decided to start a new story because i feel as if people lost interest in my other story "Our Summer". And rarely anyone had interest in "Gender Bender". So if you like this story, please review, because that will encourage me to update. To tell you the truth, Im on edge of abandoning Our Summer, and Gender Bender for good... So PLEASE REVIEW!.**

**--**

The summer holiday has flown by much too quickly for his liking. The hectic life of school was approaching in two weeks. He was going to miss the relaxing times on the beach, spending time with his family, and of course, hanging out with his best friend Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was Edward Cullen's bestfriend ever since they were in diapers. The Cullen's and the Black's have had a mutual dislike for each other. Until this generation of course. Edward and Jacob have been through everything together, and they have stuck by each other for seventeen years, and they're ready to do it again for seventeen more. Nothing could seperate them. Nothing.

Edward Cullen. This phrase alone could send girls in a screaming frenzy. That of course is an understatement. Edward Cullen is what most people would call the perfect ten. This fact ranges from his intelligence to his drool-worthy good looks. Why is Edward Cullen single in the first place?

Simple.

He was unattainable.

Girls have tried every single trick in the book to gain this heartthrob's attention. Some have tried the simple 'love note in the locker trick', while most tried the 'flaunting my breasts so he would give a quick glance' trick. Unfortunately, he did not give a care towards these ridiculous advances. Girls weren't his top priority at the moment, he had a plan; go through high school, focusing on schoolwork and not be distracted by some silly 1 month relationship.

This plan was going perfectly until...

--

"Ouch!"

"Watch where you're going." Edward said with a monotone that made the brown haired girl shiver.

'Is this guy a robot, what's with the voice'. She thought to herself as she picked up the books that were dropped. Edward stared at her, she could feel his copper eyes pierce right through her forehead. 'The nerve of this guy...'

"Well don't just stand there, help me pick these up!"

"It's your job, do it yourself". She looked up just in time to look in his eyes, she felt like she was drowning, the colour was just so intense... she couldn't look away. Edward gave a cocky crooked smile, before he walked away, leaving a certain librarian fuming.

--

"God Jacob, you wouldn't even believe how rude this guy was, honestly, if my job wasn't on the line, I swear I would have smoked him!" Bella spoke angrily while trying to balance her cellphone properly between her shoulder and her left ear.

"Babe, I know,"

"Honestly Jacob, he literally knocked me over, along with 15 books and just walked away... What gentleman in their right mind would do that to a helpless girl?! The next time I see him, I swear to God.." Angry, Bella stroked the miniature paint brush over her big toe nail furiously, she heard a long exasperated sigh on the other end of the line.

"Bells, with the threats you're making, you're anything but helpless." The ink haired man joked. Somehow Jacob's baritone voice made her calm down. She visibly relaxed.

"Oh haha," Bella mocked, she let the back of her head hit the pillow as she stretched her toes out to allow them to dry. "Anyway, enough about me, how was your day?"

"It was fine, didn't really do anything special, just hung out with Edward. We went to the mall". Jacob's voice trailed on excitedly.

"Really, so when do I get to meet the infamous Edward Cullen?" The brown haired girl asked, 'Jacob always speaks so fondly of this Edward Cullen he must be a really great person...' Bella's trail of though ended as Jacob began to speak again.

"You really want to meet him?" He asked again, more excited.

"Of course I want to meet the guy who has been vying for my Jacob Black's attention." She teased with a wide smile, hearing a chuckle on the other end.

"Honestly, you two would get along GREAT. He's been my bestfriend since forever, you wanna meet him tomorrow or something Bells?" She opened her mouth to answer.

"BELLA, TIME FOR DINNER!" Charlie's loud voice boomed through the house as he shouted.

Bella covered the phone. "IN A MINUTE DAD, HOLD ON!"

"Uh, sure Jake... But I've got to go now, Charlie is getting pretty agitated, down there"

"Alright Bells... See ya, text me or something tomorrow. And don't get so worked up over that guy, it's not like you're going to see him again." With that said, the other line went dead. Bella pressed the end button, and set down her phone on her nightstand, plugging her charger as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

She looked down at her toes, she chose a rather... different colour. Like his eyes. Copper. It was a tad bit lighter, with a bit of shimmer. But she didn't know what made her choose this colour. She shook her head as she snapped out of her long trail of thought, "God getting so worked up over a stupid nail polish colour that matches his eyes... What am I? In grade school?" she mumbled as she wiggles her toes a second time.

"ISABELLA SWAN, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bella gulped, quickly running down the stairs as fast as she could.

'It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.'

How wrong she was.

--

Like? Hate? Continue? Give me feedback, and your opinion is greatly appreciated!!! REMEMBER, REVIEWS FUEL MY PASSION FOR WRITING!!!


End file.
